The Real Me
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Kim seemed to have a perfect life, but as she tries to end her life, everything is revealed. What happens when they find out what really pushed her over the edge. NOT a Kick(Kim and Jack) story. Better than sounds, please read.
1. The peacefulness

**I don't own anything blah blah blah, but the plot idea is my own and inspired by other writers. Another thing is that I really appreciate when people review and then I get the feeling and inspiration to continue my stories.**

Kim POV:

Everyone sees me as, Kim the perfect girl, the one who dates Jack Anderson. That all changed one day, all I could think was how much I hated him and how I wished he had never been born. It happened one Friday night when I decided to surprise Jack and come over and visit.

It had been weird because when I rang the doorbell, Mrs. Anderson had answered it with a look of disappointment which turned to pain and pity when she saw me. I was confused but covered it quickly. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, is Jack here?" I asked politely. Instead of answering she simply nodded and pointed upstairs.

I walked up the stairs to their second floor where I walked to Jack's room at the end of the hallway. I was about to knock when I decided to just surprise him more by gently and slowly opening the door. When the door opening was just big enough to fit through I inched my head around the door and stood stock still at the sight before me.

There before me was Jack making out with Kelsey my best friend, who by the way was the one that set me and Jack together on our first date. I quickly ran out and down the stairs tears threatening to spill over. Rushing towards the door Mrs. Anderson saw me and gave me a big hug while smiling sadly. That's when I realized that she had known about this. So I spoke "How long?" my voice came out calm yet demanding.

"For about two months now, I never could get Jack to tell you and he always said he would stop." She looked so depressed and ashamed about her inability to tell me, yet I couldn't care he had been lying to me. That was the last straw I ran out towards home, where I ran in to find my dad sitting there waiting for me. He looked at me with the anger he had started to get when he blamed me for mom's disappearance.

"Get out you filthy low-life. I don't care where you go or if you even die, just get out of my house." He demanded. Before I would have been able to convince him otherwise or had the energy to fight back, but what did it matter I had nothing left. So I did as he said but not before grabbing a photo of the Wasabi Warriors and some paper.

I wandered for a while not really knowing what to do, until I just knew. I walked at a normal pace to the dock that led to the ocean. I sat down and took the paper, I wrote down my goodbyes and what my life was really like. Before I grabbed it along with the picture and put it into the spot that Jerry always put his keys before going to the dojo. Slowly I walked down the end of the pier.

Ironically I looked like a movie trailer with my flowing white dress the stopped at my knees in the front but continued down in the back. Once I reached the edge, I didn't stop; I just kept walking not even noticing that the water around me or the shouting I kept walking until. Water filled my lungs and everything went black.

It was so peaceful, as if I didn't need to do anything to just float around in water all day and never have a care, never any stress, any fights, anger, and violence. It was just peaceful.


	2. Letters of why

** Again I don't anything but the plot and a special thank you to me first reviewer LiveYourPassions, check out her story your there when I need you. Again please review whenever you can all comments are welcome.**

** Jerry POV: **

I was walking back to get my keys from inside the faulty rock with the hollowed out inside. It was a normal but when I got there, ambulances were there and paramedics were pulling a girl out of the water. I went to get a closer look, and saw a flash of honey-blonde hair. It looked familiar and then it hit me. No, it couldn't be true.

I ran forward to get a better look and my worst fear was confirmed there was Kim's lifeless body. "No Kim, let me through that's my friend. One of the policemen quickly pulled aside after that and started talking to me. When the paramedic working on Kim yelled out "She's still breathing, we need to hurry and get her to the hospital."

I was excused soon after and I ran to get my keys, but inside with them were six letters and a picture of us together inside the dojo. I didn't get it why would this be here. My mind wasn't worried though; it was focused on getting to the hospital. I knew the guys would want to know so I quickly texted them and told them to get to the hospital that Kim was in trouble.

**Jack POV:**

I was enjoying y make-out session with Kelsey when my mom busted through the door with a look of pure rage directed at me. I didn't understand I mean she already knew about Kelsey. The look didn't fade though and eventually she belted out "Kim knows, she just ran out crying."

My face must have become fearful because my mom continued yelling and then the phone rang, she went to pick up the one in my room while I watched she talked to them before bursting out sobbing. I went over to ask her what was going on when my phone got a text from Jerry, _at the hospital hurry it's Kim. _My mom got up and I followed I knew she was going there too.

We arrived fairly quickly and were directed to the fourth floor, room 469. I walked in slowly and something hit me in the face hard. Once I regained what was going on, I realized it was Jerry who punched me.

**Jerry POV:**

I was currently waiting in the hospitals waiting room, staring at the letters trying to figure out why they were there. "Sir, we have some news on Kim," I was up before he finished, "we were able to get her vitals stable, but we also discovered this wasn't an accident. Some eye witnesses said they saw her walking into the water."

"Thank you." My brain was working furiously trying to figure out what he said when it clicked. The letters pulling them out, I saw my name on one of them and quickly opened it up. It read to me,

_Dear Jerry,_

_ By now you probably know that I'm dead, but I have reasons that most don't know and probably wouldn't. I don't have that great home life everyone imagines, in fact the only thing that was keeping me here was you guys, but that changed today. I guess I realized that I could easily be replaced in our ranks with someone else. Oh yeah another thing, stay yourself no matter what. Stay the confused, fun loving, protective guy that you are._

_ I for two things, one that my dad never come near me again, he's one of the reasons that I don't want to live, Jack is told to move on which I guess he did a little early, and last that you stay strong and help be the leader to pull through._

I cried right there, right then, I couldn't have chosen a worst time because the guys had walked in and I still held the letter. We walked into Kim's room where she was hooked up to a breathing a machine and resting peacefully. She looked fragile and happy at the same time. I walked over and took her hand after. I pulled out the letters and handed it to each of the guy's. I looked at her when Rudy spoke up "The doctor said that Kim can wake up anywhere from one week to months."

I waited in silence until all the guys were crying as well, I guess they read the letters and put two and two together. A lot of mumbling went on after the crying about what Jack did and assumptions were he dumped her and we were never told. That is until Jack walked in with Kelsey then everything clicked and why Kim was so depressed.


	3. Awakening

**I don't own anything and blah, blah, blah. Also please review all reviews are very welcome and another thing, thanks to all those who are now following this story.**

Kim's POV:

Everything was black and I wondered was I finally free from everything, or was this a new torture. It slowly dawned on me that that wasn't the case when I heard the voices of my friends and two traitors. I groaned inwardly and tried to tell them to stop. Slowly my consciousness came back.

I fought the heaviness in my eyes and slowly blinked my eyes open to the blinding light. I immediately closed my eyes and squeezed my hands on something soft, after blinking my eyes a few more times I could stand to have them open. I took in my white surroundings and the soft beeping. So, I wasn't dead, but in a hospital. My eyes started to water but I forced it away.

During my realization the room had grown quiet, so I turned my head to see what was going on, and everyone was staring at me in shock, and I noticed that Jerry was sleeping besides my bed. I smiled at him, but when I saw Jack and Grace there my eyes turned cold and lifeless. They seemed taken aback and went to talk to me. "Hey, Kim look I know what we did was wrong, but it just sort of happened."

Forcing myself to be calm and convince them to leave I replied emotionlessly, "You did it anyway didn't you, so why don't you leave and let me process everything." It came out colder than I meant and I could see everyone in the room visibly flinch. I continued staring at them, but they wouldn't make a move so I turned my head back to Jerry.

He looked so peaceful, but then he was always what kept all of us calm, and even though that sounds off it was true. The peaceful silence I gained was broken, "Kim you don't get it. You nearly died and now you want us to leave after we've been worried sick about you." My resolve started to slowly break, "You know what NO! WE WANT ANSWERS AND WE WANT THEM NOW!"

I felt myself snap at what he had just said, who he did think he was, he doesn't know anything about me. "You know what Jack, yeah I nearly died but the only thing I regret is that I didn't succeed in killing myself because where am I now!" My voice slowly started to rise in volume and octaves, "You don't get the right, you know I have nowhere to go after this and god knows I can't go to my dad, I would rather die than accept help from you or Grace, and I have to find a way to pay the hospital bill. I don't need your petty worry drama because you never truly loved me or worried about me, if you did we wouldn't be here."

Jack's face completely fell and him and Grace made a quick exit. Funny how she never apologized, but oh well I have bigger problems and I am too tired to deal with his little drama queen tantrum. I felt my eyes droop against my will and slowly the blackness took over.

I awoke to a heavy feeling on my arm and turned my head to see what it was, only to see Jerry fast asleep holding my hand in his with his head on my arm. I guess there's someone who would have missed me, but then I have to wonder if he would have eventually moved on and forgotten.


	4. New Home

**Again I don't own anything, and I'm really sorry for not updating my teachers decided to dump a lot of homework on me and couldn't get to my computer so I hope this makes up for it.**

Kim's POV:

I had never really cared that much about what my friends would think, but then again they were never really that close to me, that's why I never let them in too close to my heart. I wouldn't let them near me and hopefully my heart can cope or if not at least I'll be in peaceful darkness. That's when I felt it my heart slowly lifting as if it was becoming lighter and I could hear Jerry talking to me.

"Kim, come on you need to open your eyes, all of us are waiting for you to be wake up so we can leave." I could hear the gentle undertone to it and smiled. I slowly blinked my eyes open. When I did there was Jerry helping me up, and taking me to the car. Somehow they found out everything my dad did and decided to move me to Jerry's.

At Jerry's house they helped me up into my new room and slowly everything fell into place. I started to see that I was wrong that I still had friends, but I knew it wouldn't last because I had a secret that would ruin it soon. They didn't need know though, they would just fret and that wouldn't help anyone. I knew they would find out soon, but for now I didn't want to have anything ruin our fun time especially when Jerry was going to tell me something important tonight.

I walked down the stairs and to the park to meet Jerry, there he walked over, shaking somewhat, with a real nervous expression slowly he sat down next to me, and turned to face me. "Kim, I… God I don't know how to say this. Shesh what am I supposed say." A look crossed his face and then he cupped my face and quickly leaned forward and kissed me. It was sweet with no pressure to go any further, but everything he was trying to say was heard loud and clear. "I like you too" I replied as we sat there for a while longer before we headed home swinging our interlocked hands as we went.

Little did we know that there was fuming figure sitting behind the bush watching the whole scene.


End file.
